The purpose of this project is to develop, validate, and refine the Parent-Adolescent Relationship Inventory (PARI), a multidimensional self-report measure of stress between 11-15 year old adolescents and their parents. The project is divided into a test development phase and three sequential studies. Based upon behavioral family systems theory, previous research, and developmental psychology, a 400 item, true/false format inventory will be constructed sampling: global distress, communication, problem solving, coalitions, triangulation, cohesion, alliances/time together, beliefs, somatic concerns, conflict over peers, conflict over siblings, decision-making, and conventionalism. Study I will assess criterion-related validity and item characteristics by administering the PARI to 40 distressed and 40 nondistressed mother-father-adolescent (aged 12 to 15) triads. Analyses will determine discrimination between distressed and nondistressed families, and will culminate in revisions and reductions in length. Study II will determine the construct validity of the PARI by identifying clinical correlates for each scale, then comparing PARI scores of 50 distressed families to information independently obtained from interviews and direct observations of family interactions. The multitrait-multimethod matrix approach to construct validity will be employed. Normative data for interpretation of individual profiles will be collected in Study III by using 1980 census data and stratified sampling to collect PARIs from 300 families recruited through school systems with male and female adolescents aged 11 to 15. All of the results will then be summarized in a test manual.